Oleana
Countess Oleana is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Oleana has long and wavy chestnut-brown hair with a few lighter-colored strands, a light skin tone, and brown eyes. She wears a purple shirt with a yellow star on it, green khaki pants, a green hat, and white and purple sneakers. IMG 3555.jpg |-|Winx= She wears a midriff-length sparkly dark green turtleneck with a yellow star on it, sparkly red pants, and dark green boots. She wears a green visor with a yellow crown shape on it. She also wears gold-ring bracelets. Her wings are light green and covered upwards. Oleana Fairy Form.jpg |-|Gymnastic= Her gymnastic outfit consist of a bright yellow shirt with her midriff shown and lilac pants with a yellow strip on each side. She wears a pink bandanna with lilac details and light green gloves with pink cuffs. Winx_club_319_oleana.png Winx_club_319_oleana_2.png Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she appears in Professor Wizgiz's class. She is later seen roaming the hallway. In "The Black-Mud Swamp," she is seen talking with other fairies. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. Like all of Wizgiz's students, she had found the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. In "The Fall of Magix," she is seen running in the rain. Later, she is fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Siege", she is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is looking at the approaching army. She then celebrates the addition of the world "Winx" into fairy vocabulary with her classmates. |-|Season 2= In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. In "Party Crasher," she is seen in the Red Fountain arena before the festivities. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex," she is seen in the courtyard talking to Kimmy. In "Race Agaisnt Time," she is seen in Professor Palladium's class. Later, Knut gives her ice cream in the hallway. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in the courtyard as Musa runs from Stella. She is later seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. In “Battle on Planet Eraklyon,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard arguing with Miky over who’s Pixie Pets won a comptetition. In "The Show Must Go On!," she is seen cheering during Stella’s introduction. She is later seen in the audience of Musa's concert watching her perform. In “Hallowinx!,” she is seen in Professor Palladium’s class. She is later seen in Alfea’s courtyard talking to Alice as Jolly flies by in card form. In “The Spy in the Shadows,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard. In “The Time for Truth,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen talking to Ahisa during the party. She is then seen dancing with Ortensia. |-|Season 3= In “The Mirror of Truth,” she is seen in a hall in Alfea as fairies return from their break. She is later seen at Faragonda’s speech in the quad. In “The Company of the Light,” she gathers around the Winx as they are transported into Alfea’s courtyard. In “The Heart and the Sword,” she is seen during Faragonda’s assembly concerning parents’ request for Bloom’s suspension. In “Alfea Under Siege,” she is seen in Wizgiz’s class. Later, she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In "At the Last Moment," Oleana is seen in the rhythmic gymnastics class among other fairies. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she and her classmates look on as Alfea's protective barrier begins to disappear. |-|Season 4= In"Winx Club - Episode 401", She is seen at Alfea for the new school year. |-|Season 5= In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall as breakfast is served. In The End of Tritannus," she is seen celebrating the defeat of Tritannus. *Winx Club - Episode 508 *Winx Club - Episode 522 *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 7= In "The Golden Butterfly, she is seen preparing to fight the Trix with Roxy and other fairies. Magical Abilities Oleana may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Her wings resemble Flora's wings in her Winx form. Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Alfea Students Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Category:Royalty Category:Allies